One of the most difficult challenges for parents is maintaining a watchful eye over the safety of their children, whether unborn, infants, toddlers, preteens or teenaged. Generally, parents rely upon existing family members, friends, neighbors and the like to assist in this task. However, situations inevitably arise where the parents, family members, friends, neighbors etc. cannot adequately care for or monitor the well-being of such children. Typical situations include a pregnant mother who does not have the medical knowledge to monitor the well-being of the unborn child, one or more infant or toddler children being watched by a third party such as a babysitter or daycare service, one or more preteen or teenaged children playing outside unattended and the like.
Without the ability to adequately watch such children, immense stress and anxiety may be placed upon the parent as a cause of not knowing the safety status of their children. Consequently, parents may be apprehensive about letting their children go under the care of a babysitter, daycare service, preschool and the like, to independently play outside with friends or to socialize with friends after school and the like which potentially limits the social and physical development of the child. Further, the stress and anxiety of the parents may lead to a lower quality of life for the parents and lower the quality of the relationship between parent and child.
To avoid such situations, a means of remotely monitoring such children would be advantageous. In the context of pregnant mothers, a wearable device worn by the mother monitoring the biometrics of both the unborn child and the pregnant mother would be advantageous. In the context of other children, a wearable device worn by the child configured to monitor via biometric and location data the physiological safety of the children would be advantageous. Further, the ability to communicate and display such biometric and location data in substantially real-time would be advantageous.